Diary of A Prince
by Nova Starlight
Summary: Trunks dies and Vegeta realizes he knows nothing about his son and decides to read his journal. Rated M for later chapter. For those who think this story sounds familiar it is a re-write of a story I had posted years ago.
1. Death of A Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or any of its characters

Author's Notes: Anyone who thinks this story sounds familiar may have read the original version I had posted on FFN, 3 years ago under the same pen name. I hope fans of the original will enjoy the rewritten version.

Diary of A Prince

By: Nova Starlight

Chapter 1: Death of A Prince

There he stood in the midst of a situation he had never expected and never could have imagined. He was standing beside his son's grave watching as they lowered him into the ground. "I should have protected you Trunks," he whispered quietly to himself. He closed his eyes and turned his head away to keep his emotions in check. Just as he did, he felt the memory of what happened wash over him like a tidal wave.

The entire Briefs family sat around the table eating dinner when Trunks suddenly dropped his fork in surprise. Before he had been able to question him on it, he had done the exact same thing. He was surprised because he sensed a large power level heading towards Earth. "How powerful is it?" Trunks had asked quietly. If he had thought about it at the time he would have realized that it was more a rhetorical question than one directed at him.

"It is nothing that I can't handle," replied Vegeta. "It should land sometime tomorrow so you and I will go to meet it." Trunks did not respond, just resumed eating in silence. Bulma and Bra looked at each other and chose to remain silent as well.

The next day Vegeta remembered waking Trunks up to go with him. "Get your ass out of bed boy!" he shouted. Trunks had quickly gotten dressed and been ready to leave in a minute's time. They flew off tracing the power level of whatever it was. Vegeta stopped suddenly in the air and said, "This is where it is going to land. It looks like we only beat it by a few minutes."

As they stood waiting for whatever it was to arrive Trunks asked, "Are you sure you should be handling this alone?"

"It is a little too late to chicken out now, brat," he replied. Then a large spacecraft came down from the sky and landed right next to them. "If you want to go running off with your tail between your legs, you better do it now," he taunted. He did not look at Trunks's face but he knew that he had definitely succeeded in pissing his son off. He turned to the spaceship and felt a tiny bit of uneasiness creep into the pit of his stomach. He was the saiyan prince and there was no way he was going to chicken out. Then he shouted, "Whatever you are get the hell out here!" He saw Trunks watch the door intently while he focused on remaining aloof.

Then they saw the door open and a large scaly creature appeared. "I would never have figured you would approach me Vegeta? I thought I would have to hunt you down to get my revenge, but I guess I should have realized that with your ego you would think you could take me on." Then he rushed forward and attacked Vegeta.

He flew backward with the impact of the hit, but he rebounded quickly and went super saiyan. He saw Trunks power up out of the corner of his eye. "Stay out of this," he shouted and waved him off. Then he charged back out at the creature. Trunks stood back and watched as his every blow was blocked. Vegeta was getting the beating of his life.

The fighting continued on and on for at least an hour. With a powerful blast Trunks saw his dad go crashing into the Earth. Vegeta laid there unmoving and waited for a final blast to end his life, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Trunks, his only son, had blocked the blast. He screamed out, but it was already too late. He stared in shock at the hole in his son's chest. He watched him fall to the ground as if in slow motion. Seeing the wound he reacted by powering up to a level stronger than he had ever known. He blasted his creature and saw it become decimated in air.

After the creature was gone, he held his son's body in his arms His emotions finally came forth and he screamed with a mixture of sadness and rage. It took him nearly an hour to calm himself and fly Trunks's remains home.

Bulma had been hysterical; she tore apart her room for the dragon radar and flew off in her ship to Namek to collect them. However, nothing is that simple. They had tried to wish him back but the dragon had refused. Piccolo had surmised it must be due to Trunks's sacrificing himself for Vegeta. Bulma was inconsolable and he had never felt guiltier.

Now as he stood overlooking his son's grave he was unsure of what to do or say. He finally looked up and saw everyone in attendance. It was strange to see people who would mourn his son's passing but not his. That would mainly include Kakkarot's friends and family. They were people who had seen him at his most reprehensible and would never forgive him for it. He had changed since then but he was amazed at himself that he had not really changed that much. He offhandedly noticed that his son's best friend and Kakkarot's brat was not there. That seemed strange but maybe the two had some kind of falling out or something, how would he know? He turned his head away and found his vision fixated on Trunks's tombstone. He could not seem to take his eyes off it. Time passed by and he was barely aware of it.

When he looked up and saw that everyone had left and he was there alone. Then his attention was broken by a strike of lightning and thunder. The rain that followed was just a fitting ending to the worst day of his life. He really wanted to say something, but he still had no idea what he should. He barely knew his son beyond basic knowledge. He finally decided to head home and search his room. There had to be some clues there that would allow him to learn more about his son.

Entering Trunks's room was quite an experience for Vegeta. He could not remember the last time he had been in it. The room was orderly and decorated manly with framed pictures instead of posters of idols. He picked up one of the frames from the bedside table and saw it was a picture of Goten. The picture seemed strange somehow, but it was just Goten sunbathing on a beach with a bright smile on his face. He put it down gently and observed the other pictures in the room. They were all of Trunks and Bulma, Bra or Goten. His face did not appear in one single picture, not even in the background. He guessed that was more than enough testimony to how much time he spent with his sons. Then he walked over to his son's desk and saw what looked like a leather-bound book. He reached out and inspected it to find out it was a journal. Then the idea came to him, read the journal. This was the best way he could think of to learn more about his son. He sat on the bed and began to read.

To Be Continued. . .


	2. The First Entries

Diary of A Prince

By: Nova Starlight

Chapter 2: The First Entries

Vegeta sat on his son's bed and began to read.

ENTRY

774 A.D.

Dear Journal,

My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs and I am being forced to write in this stupid journal because of some fights I've had in school. The school counselor told my mom it would be a good way for me to vent my anger without hurting anyone. I wanted to say that I could always just do more training with my dad instead but considering that my mom was pretty upset by the whole thing I decided against it. It is also why I am not going to tell my dad about it because he would take it away and that would upset my mom even more.

Anyway, I guess I should write about myself. I am eight years old and in the third grade at South City Elementary. I'm ahead in my class, so I mostly sit and daydream. When I'm at home I train with my dad or best friend Goten. My mom works a lot and my dad trains until really late at night so most of my time is spent alone or with Goten.

My family is strange but okay. My mother is the richest, smartest, and prettiest woman on the planet; at least that's what she says. My dad is get this. . . A PRINCE! Well at least he was until some dude named Frieza blew up his planet when he was a kid. He never told me the story but I asked mom about why he was always saying he was a prince and she told me. Since he is a prince, I guess that makes me a prince too. Yep! That's me, Prince Trunks. In case you haven't figured it out yet, yes my dad is an alien. He is a saiyan and my mom is human, so that makes me a half-saiyan. My best friend Goten has a human mom and saiyan dad too.

He is the only kid I could ever really be rough and train with because as half-saiyans we have similar power. I am only a year older than him and we have been together since we were babies. My dad never calls him by his name. He always calls him 'Kakkarot's brat'. I asked him once if it bothered him and he said it didn't, probably because he didn't know what it meant.

Since Goten and I are saiyans, we can reach a power level known as super saiyan. I have been able to reach it for about 2 years now and he has for 1 year. I want to tell my dad about it but it seems like he is always telling me how hard he had to work to do it. Then I remember that for me it was so easy, just BAM and it happened. How can you tell someone that what they almost killed themselves to achieve, just happened to you?

Well, it's almost time for dinner and my hand is cramping up. I'll write again later.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

Vegeta laughed at how silly he had been. He had never even noticed that Trunks had been in trouble at school or that his son could go super saiyan at such a young age. He wondered why Bulma had never told him. Then with a sigh, his laughter ended and he remembered the few times she had tried to tell him something. He realized that he would not have listened anyway.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the hall outside. He froze, unable to move a muscle and not wanting to be heard. He remained that way for a few minutes after he heard a door down the hall close. He flipped the page and began to read the next entry.

ENTRY

774 A.D.

Dear Journal,

The world tournament is coming up and I am so excited. Goten and I are going to be competing for the first time. My dad will have to be proud of me when he sees me fight. I think he really wants to see me beat Goten; especially since he found out that I can go super saiyan. He was a little upset when I first time him.

We had been training for the tournament at 150 times gravity. He was super saiyan and I was just my normal self. He asked me about my fight with Goten and decided then and there to tell him. "I guess I'll just go super," I'd commented. Then I powered up and saw the shock in his eyes. I remembered standing there just waiting for his reaction.

"You can go super saiyan?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, as if I had not just let out some real big secret.

The first words out of his mouth were, "You're going to cream Kakkarot's brat." I should have known that was what my dad would have been most concerned about. I don't know why but despite that fact, I still felt a swell of pride in myself.

"Well, Goten can go super saiyan too," I commented without thinking. I watched his face go from smiling to serious.

"Who is stronger?" he asked.

"I'm a little stronger," I replied quickly. I left out that I was probably only stronger because I was older. My dad didn't ask me about, he just looked really thoughtful.

"I have a challenge for you Trunks," he said calmly. "If you can land a punch to my face, I'll take you to an amusement park this afternoon." I did not really want to go to the park, but I did want to spend some time with my dad that was not spent training.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. He nodded and I flew forward. I was punching faster than I could ever remember. However, I was not focusing on blocking as well. When I finally landed a soft punch to his cheek, he fired back one that connected with my nose and broke it. I felt my eyes fill with tears. I did not want to cry but I could not help myself. "You never said you would hit back," I told him.

"You should have been expecting it," he tossed back. He was treating me like I was any other opponent he had just beaten in a match. I felt like an idiot, which only made me want to cry even more. I watched him power down and turn off the gravity. "Let's go," he called out. Then he started to walk out of the gravity room.

"It's ok," I replied quickly and picked myself up off the floor. "I didn't want to go anyway. I'm just gonna go bandage my nose." Then I walked out until I was out of my dad's view. Then I ran to my mom's lab. She took me to the hospital and I was released later that evening after they had fixed my nose and bandaged it up.

Well, now I'm hiding in my room so my dad won't see the bandages. I should be healed by tomorrow and can go back to training.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

Vegeta felt a tear escape his eye as he remembered that day. He had truly not meant to hit Trunks back, it just happened out of reflex. He had allowed his pride to keep him from apologizing that day. His plan was to make it up to him at the park but Trunks had brushed him off.

He felt even worse about it now that he knew Trunks's nose had been broken and that he had went to the hospital. He guessed Bulma had never told him because she simply figured he would not care. He was anxious to read Trunks's thoughts on the tournament.

ENTRY

774 A.D.

Dear Journal,

The tournament was about a week ago. I hoped it would bring me and my dad closer, but it only dragged us further apart. So much has happened I am not sure where to begin.

When we arrived at the tournament Goten and I both thought that we would be competing against the grown ups. It turned out that since we were under the age of 15 we had to compete in the junior division. I was really upset, but Goten was happy about it. Seeing Goten's happiness made me wonder if it might actually be fun; it wasn't.

Nobody was a challenge for us and it was long and boring. They had some kind of qualifying round for adults but for us they let every hopeful little kid compete. I was pretty frustrated by the whole thing so I used more force than I should have on some snotty 13 year old. I just kept taking on kid after kid and waiting for my match up with Goten. I knew that my dad would be watching and if he saw me beat Goten he would be proud.

When it finally came time for us to fight, we spent a long time staring each other down. We were both concerned about making stupid mistakes that would cost the match. I think I took it a bit more seriously than he did, but he had a way of lightening the mood. I was trying to be serious as we stared at each other, but I would find myself smiling for no other reason than that he was smiling.

Finally, we flew at each other and the fight began. We tested our skills against each other one by one. It finally ended when I knocked him out of the ring and he was unable to stop himself from touching the bleachers with his feet. I was declared the winner of the junior division and heard the crowd applaud. I wished I could see the look on my dad's face but I would just have to wait until after the adult division.

After the bogus little match with Hercule was over with, I realized that I still wanted to fight against the adults. I convinced Goten to gang up on a man in costume known as Mighty Mask. It was easy to knock him out and make off with his costume. I decided that I would sit on Goten's shoulders and he would be the legs. He was pretty mad but when I cut some eyeholes for him he had no reason to complain.

We competed in the adult division as our dads flew off to investigate something. My dad came back as Majin Vegeta and blew up part of the tournament stadium. It killed a lot of people and I was stunned. As he and Goten's dad flew off to fight, Goten and I decided to follow them.

Much later, we approached my dad and told him we wanted to help him fight Buu. He then turned to me and said, "You know I never held you as a baby. I would like to hug you now." After a few seconds of hugging me, BAM, he landed a well placed blow to the side of my neck that rendered me unconscious.

I should have known better, I should have known he was just going to prove how inferior a fighter I was. I did not even see that one coming. I found out later that he knocked Goten out too and we were flown off by Goku's friends.

When Goten and I woke up we were told that my dad was dead and Goten and I needed to train. We trained and were also taught the fusion technique. When we used the technique we became one person named Gotenks. We were taught this technique so we could fight Buu, which is this ugly pink blob that was really strong. To say the least, we lost and the planet was destroyed. It was restored by the dragonballs and everyone was wished back, my dad included. I don't know why but a lot of people were surprised that my dad was wished back.

I guess growing up knowing about the dragonballs made the experience not quite sink in with me for a couple of days. When it finally did I became like a zombie. My mom was really worried about me but after I went to visit Goten I felt a little better.

It's strange because as goofy as he is, he was being pretty serious when I went to talk to him. We really talked about what happened and how we felt about it. We had always been friends cause we were both half saiyans that were only a year apart, but until that day we had never REALLY talked. When I flew home I felt some of the depression in me lifted.

Wow, I can't believe how much I wrote. I need to get to bed.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

Vegeta had always known that he was somewhat out of the look as far as his son was concerned, but it amazed him how many misperceptions his son had as a result. Trunks actually thought he had knocked him out to prove he was an inferior fighter. He would have thought it was obvious he had done it to save their lives. Then again after seeing him as Majin Vegeta, he was sure Trunks could probably believe anything about him.

He looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it read 5:38 a.m. The morning was drawing close and he was not finished with the journal. He was also not ready yet to face Bulma. He closed the journal and left through the balcony doors.

He flew for about a half hour, holding the journal and searching for a good place to sit and finish reading it. He finally landed by a small pond that seemed vaguely familiar and prepared to read the next entry.

To Be Continued. . .

Author's Notes: In case anyone is interested, I received the info on the date (example 774 A.D.) through an issue of Beckett DBZ collector. It has been a long time since I saw the episodes in which some of these events take place so I apologize for any parts that are wrong. I hope everyone likes the story and leaves feedback


	3. Growing Up A Prince

Diary of A Prince

By: Nova Starlight

Chapter 3: Growing up A Prince

ENTRY

780 A.D.

Dear Journal,

It has been six long years since I wrote in this journal. I actually had packed it away in a box with some of my old toys and junk and forgot all about it. I happened to find it about a week ago and after reading my old entries I decided to write in it again. I am not sure why I packed it away, but I guess it was because there has not been much interesting to write about. My household had been at an almost peace until a few weeks ago when my mom had another baby.

My new little sister Bra cries constantly. I do not really know a lot about the time when I was a baby but if I cried half as much as she does it would not surprise me that my father had taken off for space after just a few months. I am not sure what kind of behavior I expected from my father but I was definitely surprised. He never really gave me any attention or affection when I was little, or when I got older for that matter. Every time I take a look at him I find her in his arms and he is holding her and doting on her. He even calls her his little princess.

I know deep down inside that I should be happy that my little sister will not grow up not knowing if her father even gives a damn about her, but I guess I'm jealous. Trust me I know how awful that sounds to be jealous of your brand new baby sister, I am just being honest. Last year before mom got pregnant was when my dad and I were probably the closest we had ever been. He would actually talk to me after we had finished training. I had high hopes that as time went on our talks would get more and more personal, bringing us closer to a more traditional father/son relationship but it did not happen. I guess it does not really matter because to be perfectly honest I am not sure I would even know how to act with my dad if we were closer.

Since my last entry, Goten and I have become even closer. We train together at least three or four times a week and stay over at each other's houses constantly. Usually after we train we get cleaned up and fly into South City. We go to the mall and to movies, just hang out and do the same stuff normal teenagers do. The only time I do not have a lot of fun is when Goten points out all the pretty girls we pass. He even gets their phone numbers sometimes. I know why it bothers me but I could never tell him. It would just make our really close friendship become awkward.

Last night at dinner my dad was holding Bra and feeding her some baby food while he was yelling at me for my lack of training. I looked at my mom to see if she woul say anything in my defense but she was too busy wiping the spilled baby food from Bra's face and chest. That was when all my frustration came to the boiling point. I got up from the table and in a huff, went to my room. I did not expect anyone to follow me up but just in case they did I grabbed this journal and flew off from my balcony.

I landed here by this small picturesque pond and sat skipping rocks across the water. Goten would have been happy to see me if I had shown up at his place and I know that I am always welcome there but I did not want to intrude. I sat here through the evening, night, and day wondering if anyone would even notice I was missing. I finally decided to write about an hour ago. I sense my dad's chi approaching so I'll write more later.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

Vegeta had almost forgotten about that day and their conversation by this pond until he had read Trunks's journal. Now he recalled it all as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. He had been scolding Trunks for not training as much as he should, but he had been surprised by Trunks's reaction. He had went to Trunks's room later that night to confront him about it and found him gone. He had allowed his pride to keep him from going to fetch him that night. When dinnertime approached on the next night he finally conceded to going to look for Trunks. He traced his Chi and found him sitting next to this pond looking remarkably calm.

Once he landed on the ground behind Trunks, he waited for a reaction. After a few minutes of not getting one he shouted, "What the hell are you doing out here?" Then he sat down next to him and asked, "How long have you been out here?"

"I wanted to be alone, that's what I am doing out here, and I have been out here since last night," Trunks replied.

"What have you been eating?" he had asked.

"Nothing," Trunks replied with a smile. "Unless you think I developed a taste for rocks, grass, and pond water." His statement was dripping with sarcasm and scorn but turned morbidly serious when he continued. "I'm sure mom had to beg you to come out here and get me, so I will go home." Then he stood up and turned to walk away.

Vegeta snorted at Trunks's behavior loud enough for him to hear. He had stood up and put his hand on Trunks's shoulder to keep him from flying off. "What's your rush?" he asked. "Remember how much you wanted to spend time with me, and now you are running off."

Trunks turned around with a confused look in his eyes. "Are you leaving for space?" he questioned seriously.

"No," he replied, wondering why he would even ask that.

"You are leaving mom for another woman?" Trunks mused.

"No," he replied again, this time with a great deal of venom entering his voice.

"You want me to go to that private school in America, I got accepted to last week?" he guessed.

"No!" he shouted in disgust. "Where the hell are you going with all these stupid questions?"

"I just wondered what was going on with you," Trunks said calmly. "I mean it must be something pretty important if you want to talk to me."

Vegeta remembered at the time that his pride had swelled up within him and caused him to snap back, "I am only doing this because it is what you wanted. Why do you think I spent so much damn time with you last year." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wanted to take them back. If Trunks had any love left for him that statement certainly would have destroyed it. At the time he had no idea how he would react.

In a matter of seconds a scowl had appeared on Trunks's face, that looked remarkably similar to his own. Then he said, "Yeah, WANTED, is the operative word." He took to the sky faster than Vegeta had ever seen before.

After remembering that day, he was sure that the following entries would no longer detail any love for him. He was learning more about his son than he thought he would but he was also learning about himself. His pride had cost him many things and it may have very well cost him his son. He pushed his feelings of sadness and unease aside, flipped the page and began reading the next entry.

To Be Continued. . .

Author's Notes: I am re-writing and posting these chapters at a faster pace than I expected. Just to give all of you a heads up it is going to be about 4 more chapters and BTW for those of you interested there was a sequel that I will be re-writing and reposting soon. Thanks for the reviews. Love, Nova Starlight


	4. Royal Romance

Diary of A Prince

By: Nova Starlight

Chapter 4: Royal Romance

ENTRY

780 A.D.

Dear Journal,

Yesterday I sat a pond in the woods writing in this journal because I had just had a fight with my dad. He showed up and for some reason he was acting like he wanted to spend time with me. I think my mom threatened him with sleeping on the couch if he didn't, but I did not think even she could tell I have been slightly depressed lately. I can see the sun setting through the French doors that lead out to my balcony, which means Goten should be here soon to spend the night. We are going to watch movies and put together photo albums for out moms to give them on Mother's Day. I'll write more later.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

Trunks was really not giving him a chance to redeem himself. He was pretty sure that was the farthest he had ever reached out to him, only to be pushed away. He turned the page to read the next entry.

ENTRY

780 A.D.

Dear Journal,

Goten came over last night and we had a lot of fun. We watched movies which was kind of dull but looking over our old pictures was pretty funny. I was actually a little surprised by the amount of pictures that were of Goten and me. Even as babies it seems we were rarely photographed alone. We actually spent so much time looking at them and talking about them that we did not finish picking the pictures we wanted in our albums till nearly midnight. We should have probably gone to bed but neither of us were tired. So, we decided to put in another movie.

About an hour later, the main couple in the movie kissed on screen, I looked at Goten and saw that he was watching intently. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I asked him.

"No," he replied softly. Then he looked away as if embarrassed by that fact. "Have you?" he asked.

I knew that I definitely could have lied and he would have believed me. That would have probably made me seem a lot older and cooler but I decided to be honest. "No, I haven't. I guess I'm just too nervous to try." Then Goten's eyes raised to meet mine and we both seemed to get the same idea.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked.

How could I have told him that he did make me nervous, more than I had ever anticipated? So, instead I simply answered, "No."

"Maybe we should kiss each other," Goten suggested. "We are best friends so we would not have to tell anyone unless we wanted to and this way we would both get out first kiss." He looked into my eyes and waited for my answer. I was stunned and had no idea what to say. I just took a deep breath, leaned forward and kissed him lightly by just brushing our lips. It was over as quickly as it had begun and left us both feeling a little awkward. A few moments later, we kissed again and this time it was so much better. I could feel my body reaction and the only word running through my head was, MORE.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming down the hallway and sprang apart. We were breathing hard and when we finally looked at each other again we started laughing. I turned off the television and we got under the covers in my bed. After our eyes had adjusted to the darkness, we continued to lay facing each other and looking into each other's eyes. Then as if some unknown force was pulling us together we kissed again. We kept exchanging light little kisses all night until we fell asleep with out arms around each other. I cannot think of a happier moment in my life.

When we woke up in the morning was when doubts started to come to the surface in my mind. Sure it had felt good to kiss Goten but was it wrong? I was also not entirely sure what these feelings would do to our friendship. My train of thought was interrupted by Goten when he asked me to go sparring with him. I agreed out of reflex when I should have probably stayed behind to think, so we left a few moments later.

While we flew to our usual spot, I was silent. I still had so much on my mind. Goten is the only friend I have and if this whole kissing thing is going to mess that up, I could give up the kissing. It would be hard to do considering how good it felt but Goten's friendship was more important. When we landed and started sparring my thoughts were pushed back and all I concentrated on was our match.

After a few hours, we powered down and stood staring at each other. "Let's go swim to cool down," he suggested. Seeing the amount of sweat that had soaked through my shirt, I agreed. Even as we swam together in a nearby swimming hole, we were quiet.

Finally, Goten asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," I responded quickly. "I am sorry I have been so silent, I am just worried about what last night is going to do to our friendship. I do not want to lose my best friend."

"You are not going to lose me," Goten assured me. Then he reached across the water and wrapped his arms around my neck. He kissed me again and all the tension and worry just left me. "I want to be your boyfriend Trunks," he continued. He said it as if it was nothing, like he was asking me for a soda or something. I had to admit I was stunned.

I realized then that he wanted me to say something. "I want to be your boyfriend too," I said without even thinking. We spent the afternoon swimming and playing around in the water like little kids. It was so much fun and we also decided to date in secret.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

If Trunks had thought he was stunned by the turn of events, Vegeta was probably ten times as surprised to be reading about them. How could he have not noticed this? He closed the journal and tossed it to the ground in disgust. Everything that he was learning was not helping him, it was only making things worse. None of this would bring his son back and was just a waste of his time. He stood up and turned away from the journal.

He was about to fly off and leave it there, but a voice inside his head stopped him by saying, "Go ahead, Leave! It is not like you ignored your son enough when he was alive." Then he fell to his knees and finally let the tears he had been holding back escape. He cried softly for a few moments and then he went to pick up the journal. He opened it up to where he left off, he was going to finish this journal no matter what.

ENTRY

783 A.D.

Dear Journal,

It had been three years since the last time I wrote. Goten and I have been secretly dating and I am definitely in love. We had our usual weekly date tonight and it went very well. I actually held his hand as we walked into the movie theater and did not give a damn if anyone gave us strange looks. When the lights went off and the movie began I started kissing his neck and lips. We would usually take turns with what we did, one time we would watch the movie and the next time we would just make out through the whole thing. It only took a few minutes to get him into the mood and soon we were making out hot and heavy.

We were so into each other that night, that we did not even notice when the movie ended and the lights came on. I thought it was pretty funny that they had to send in an usher to interrupt us, but Goten was embarrassed. He was also a little miffed that I was not embarrassed.

After we left the cinema we got ice cream and sat together. That is when I told him that my parents were planning to take Bra to Disney World and I would have the house to myself for a week. I invited Goten to come over and keep me company, what I did not tell him is that I planned for us to have sex while he was over. With how long we have been dating I think it is a bit overdue. He agreed to come over and we flew back to his house.

We did our usual routine, which meant I waited for him to go inside and go up to his room. Then I would fly up to his window and he would give me a kiss goodnight. As we kissed the only thing I could think about was the events I had planned for next weekend.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

Vegeta was tempted, despite his earlier resolve to skip the next entry. It was enough to know his son was gay, but he was not sure he could deal with reading about it. Maybe the entry would not be too detailed.

To Be Continued. . .

Author's Notes: Thanks to all of you for the reviews, it keeps me inspired. LOL


	5. Loss of Innocence

Diary of A Prince

By: Nova Starlight

Chapter 5: Loss of Innocence

ENTRY

783 A.D.

Dear Journal,

My parents and Bra left to go to Disneyworld a few days ago and since then I have been preparing for Goten's visit. I cleaned my room until it practically sparkled, so it will look nice for him. I still have not told him what my true plans are but if he gets here and does not want to do it, I'll understand. However, I am not saying that I might not need a long cold shower afterwards but I would not pressure him to do something he was not ready for. Until my parents left I never realized how quiet this house could be and how lonely it made me feel. That is another reason why I cannot wait until Goten is here, so I can have someone to talk to and spend time with.

As a back up, just in case he is not ready, I rented some movies for us to watch. I figured that would also be a good and relaxing thing to do before I suggest heading up to my room. I know that we have been dating for three years and have been friends our whole lives, but I am really nervous. I want everything to be perfect and considering that we are both virgins I thought that might be pretty impossible. That's why I rented a porno video last night to get ideas. The bad thing about doing that is that now I cannot wait to be with Goten. Just thinking about the two of us together like that makes my heart race and my body temperature rise. Well, Goten should be here soon, so I will write again tomorrow.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

Vegeta took a few deep breaths and turned the page to continue reading.

ENTRY

783 A.D.

Dear Journal,

Last night Goten came over and I had planned to make love for the first time. I am glad to report that the night was a total success.

He came over to the house at about nine in the evening. We ordered Chinese takeout and sat on opposite ends of the sofa as we ate and watched the first movie. As the second movie wore on the Chinese food containers were on the coffee table and I laid back on the couch so that Goten could move into my arms. I could barely keep my hands to myself, but I managed to just rub his back gently and place a small feather light kiss of on his forehead. We were both lying there totally relaxed so I yawned and said, "I'm getting kind of tired are you ready for bed?"

"It's not even midnight," he had replied.

"I did not get much sleep last night," I told him and added another yawn for effect. I hoped he would buy it, but it was not like he had really lied. He did have a hard time sleeping after getting all those ideas into his head about being with Goten. I watched as he stood up and began walking upstairs to my room. I followed closely behind him because even though I had not exactly hung streamer or anything flashy like that, I had a feeling when he saw my room he might get an idea of what I had been planning. He was right, the moment Goten opened the door, and he turned to look at him.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing is going on," I replied. Inside my mind I was scrambling for an idea of how to talk myself out of this one.

"I know you too well Trunks," Goten remarked. "I don't think I have ever seen your room this clean and there is a box of condoms on the bedside table. I could have smacked myself at that point. How could I have been so stupid? I blushed and stammered, "I . . .uh. . .well . . .I thought-."

Goten cut me off when he said, "You want to do it right?" I nodded and he smiled. "I do too." I felt as if a very heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders. He kissed me and I just relaxed and let it happen. We kissed and undressed in the middle of my bedroom and I was overcome with so many thoughts and sensations. I wanted to see all of him, touch all of him, and taste all of him all at the same time. I could feel an urgency build within me as I became hard, but I forced myself to slow down. The last thing I needed to do was move too fast and scare him off.

He lay down on the bed on his back and I crawled slowly on top of him. I kissed him softly on the lips and then let my lips trail down his neck, then lower to his chest. I let my hands smooth over every inch of him and was rewarded with his little gasps of pleasure and one long and loud moan when I touched his dick. His hands moved over my body exploring, seeing what made me moan and I loved the feel of it. However, I was also just about ready to explode and had been since he undressed. I nudged him over onto his stomach and reached into the drawer for the lubricant. "I promise I'll be gentle," I told him. "If I hurt you, let me know."

Then I put some of the lube on my fingers and began to coat the opening. I gently pushed one finger inside and heard his gasp. I kept relaxing his body and letting my free hand touch every inch of exposed skin I could reach. Soon he was moaning again and I asked him, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he replied. Then I slipped on the condom and applied the lube. As I entered him I heard the pain in his gasp. "It's ok," he told me. "Keep going, just go slow." I leaned forward so that my chest was touching his back and placed a reassuring kiss on his neck.

I whispered to him, "I love you." I pushed in a little further and suppressed the urge to go faster. After a few minutes, I finally increased my pace and we moved together perfectly. We were both moaning and I was pretty sure that I could not have controlled myself at that moment, even if I wanted to.

After we finished, I slipped the condom off and curled up in Goten's arms. I could not ever remember being this happy. He gave me a kiss on the lips and then he pulled the covers around us snugly so we could sleep. I fell asleep that way and woke up the nest day feeling rested.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

Vegeta saw the light spilling onto the pages and realized that the sun was beginning to rise. He flipped quickly through the remaining pages and realized there were not very many entries left to read. The next entry was dated for the next year.

ENTRY

784 A.D.

Dear Journal,

It is so close to being my 18th birthday and I am so excited. Goten and I are planning to move out together. Everything has been going well between us except for the fact that he is upset because I am not ready to tell my parents about us yet. Sometimes, I do not think he realizes just how bad it could be for us.

I remember a time when we used to joke about our parents' reaction, or at least Goten's parents. We would imagine Goku asking, "Just what exactly do the two of you do?"

Or Chi Chi would exclaim, "My son can't be gay! Look at all those muscles!" I was never quite sure of my mom's reaction but it was my dad's that worried me the most.

I could just imagine the disgust on his face when I told him. He would learn that not only was his son gay, but also fucking the son of his greatest rival. Despite just how horrible and experience it might be, I may have to tell him soon because it is really starting to come between me and Goten.

A few weeks ago, we were lying on my bed watching television and basically just spending time together. There was not really anything interesting on, so we started looking at each other and then finally Goten leaned in to kiss me. We were about to kiss when we sensed Vegeta coming up the stairs. I tried to back away from Goten but he kept moving forward like nothing was wrong. Then suddenly the door slammed open and in that exact second I pushed Goten away from me so hard he landed on the floor.

My father ordered me down to dinner and told 'Kakkarot's brat' to go home. Goten left from my balcony that evening and did not say goodbye. I am going to go over and apologize to him as soon as dinner is over, but I have a bad feeling that it is not going to help.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

To Be Continued. . .


	6. It All Falls Apart

Diary of A Prince

By: Nova Starlight

Chapter 6: It All Falls Apart

ENTRY

784 A.D.

Dear Journal,

So much has happened recently and I feel as if my life is like a setup of dominoes, when one is knocked down the rest of them follows. My family has drifted farther and farther apart from me, but I dealt with it because I still had the love and support of my best friend and boyfriend, Goten. Now, I do not even have that. After the last time I had pushed him away, I figured he would forgive me like always, but there had been a small nagging doubt in the back of my head. I pushed it all aside but now I can see that I was wrong.

We met in the woods like usual to train and when I arrived I saw him standing there waiting for me. I walked up to him with a smile on my face and tried to kiss him. He leaned away from my kiss and walked off. "Don't try to win me over with kisses and affection. I have made up my mind and I have something I need to say," he said angrily. I backed away as I realized that something was really wrong. All of my fears and pain caused by what he had said, hit him like a ton of bricks. I did not even realize it at that moment but I had started to cry.

"Please Goten," I pleaded. "Don't do this to me. I need you more than I can possibly explain."

Goten gave a bitter laugh at that and replied, "Oh yeah, you need me so much that you can push me away whenever you feel like it. You will not even tell your parents about me. I am sick and tired of being your dirty little secret."

The tears flowed faster and harder from my treacherous eyes. I felt the urge to give in to the uncontrolled sobs and my heart felt as if it had been ripped to shreds. So, I put forth the only emotion strong enough to cover my sadness, anger. Then I demanded , "Fine, Goten! If you don't love me anymore, say it to my face!"

Goten sighed and turned towards me. Our eyes met and neither of us spoke a word. After a few minutes, he said, "I do not have to explain myself to you." Then he flew off towards his house. I should have followed him, but I knew it was pointless. So, I brushed my tears from my face and prepared to return home.

As if things could not have gotten worse, the first person I saw when I walked in was, my obnoxious father, Vegeta. He started laughing the moment his eyes landed on me. "Oh what happened?" he teased. "Did that third class brat kick your ass?" While he stood there laughing, I seized the opportunity to punch him square in the face and knocked him through the wall into the next room. I walked right past him and up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door and lay down on my bed; the bed Goten and I had held each other on, kissed, and made love on. There I finally succumbed to the sobs I had been holding back.

The next day, my father had recovered from the shock of being knocked through the wall and demanded an explanation. He wanted to know how I had the strength to knock him through the wall. He did not even care why I had done it. I just told him that it must have been because he was not expecting it and walked back up to my room.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

Vegeta sighed deeply as he finished reading that entry and thought back to that night. He wished that Trunks had realized what he had done that night. He had been worried when Trunks had come in with his face tear-stained and had not realized that his teasing remarks would get such a violent reaction. He had mulled over it for a while after Trunks had went to his room.

In the middle of the night, he had left Bulma asleep in bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. While he was there, he saw that the television was on in the living room. When he went to turn it off he saw that Trunks was asleep on the couch. He grabbed a blanket that was hanging over a nearby chair and placed it over Trunks. He heard him whisper something but he had not been able to make it out. He had left him there and returned to bed still curious about his son's tears.

Now, he wished that he had woken him up, asked him what was wrong, he would never have that chance again. It was one of the rare moments when he had truly shown him affection and Trunks had never known it. With how depressing his son's journal had been so far, he wanted to hope that there was some light at the end of the tunnel.

ENTRY

784 A.D.

Dear Journal,

I have become more and more disheartened by my life. Everything has been going wrong, especially with my feelings for Goten. I tried to win him back when he came over to the house a few weeks ago but it did not work. His mother had thrown their television set out of the window, again, and he brought it over to be fixed. The saddest part being that it probably would have been easier to just buy him a new TV, but he was too proud to take it from me.

While I was working on the television, he sat in the living room playing with my little sister Bra. When I came back into check on her I heard her say, "You know, one day, you gonna marry me Goten."

"Maybe I will," Goten replied with a big smile on his face. I stomped off back into the other room to finish repairing the television, what I really wanted to do was pull Chi-Chi's stunt and send it flying out of the window. Maybe I am crazy to be jealous of my, five year old, little sister but I was.

A few moments later, he came in to see how it was going and I took the opportunity to talk to him. "Goten is there any way that you can forgive me? I have been missing you like crazy."

"Are you prepared to go tell your parents about us?" he asked calmly.

"No, I am not ready to tell them," I argued. "That has nothing to do with us."

He shook his head and said, "If you will not tell your parents, then we have nothing to discuss. I need to be getting home." I put the outer casing back on the TV and he took it home with him. As I watched him leave I felt like crying all over again. With increasing family stress and the looming prospect of being stuck as Capsule Corp. CEO, everything seems so bleak. I have decided to not wait around for things to get worse. I have decided to commit suicide.

My father and I sensed a power level tonight while we were sitting around at dinner. My dad thinks it will be an easy battle, but I am not so sure. I will probably write one last entry and then end my life.

-Trunks

END ENTRY

Vegeta was so shocked that he was gripping the journal and sweat was forming on his hands. He felt and anger and sadness waging their final battle inside of him. This entry had been written the night before Trunks had died and he had never been given the chance to say his last goodbyes. His only son had been planning to die, by his own hand, all along. It made him wonder if anything had been gained. He finally took the air and flew off to the east.

A few minutes later, he landed outside the Son residence. He banged on door until a very irate looking Chi Chi opened it. At seeing him she seemed to instantly remember his recent tragedy and her facial expression softened. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to speak to your br-, I mean Goten," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

She pointed upstairs and replied "Goten is in his room, first door on the right." He said nothing else and walked right past her and up the stairs. He did not knock on the door just opened it up and walked in to the room. He saw Goten lying on his bed looking at picture of him and Trunks.

"Go away mom!" he exclaimed. "I just want to be alone right now."

He nearly jumped a foot when he heard Vegeta's voice reply from behind him, "I'm not your mother." He snapped around just in time to see Vegeta close the door behind himself. He held out the journal to Goten and did not say a word. Goten was not sure what was going on so he took the book and held it in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

Vegeta took a deep breath and said, "It is Trunks's journal. I read it already, so I know all about you and my son." Goten's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he listened. "I think you should read it," he continued. Then he turned, opened the door, and walked back out of the house, leaving behind a very stunned Goten.

Vegeta flew without really having a destination in mind he was just flying. He was just as surprised as anyone else would have been when after about an hour he found himself hovering over Capsule Corp. He landed and walked inside, as he entered the house he had an idea of what he could do to make up some of the hurt he had caused his son. He walked right past Bulma and Bra, who were eating breakfast in the kitchen, and walked up to the gravity room. He raised his hand and delivered a controlled chi blast that destroyed the entire thing. As his hand dropped to his side he turned around to see Bulma and Bra just watching him. Bulma rushed forward and hugged him tightly. "Where have you been," she asked. "I have been worried sick about you." He did not answer, just held onto her tightly.

Trunks had died believing that his life had no bearing on this world, he was wrong. If it had not been for Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma would not even be together and Bra would not have been born. Trunks would be missed by many; the friends he made, the family that loved him, and his lover who had broken his heart. He wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, hugging them as tightly as he could and came to a resolution. He would spend the rest of his life showing his family the love he had never given Trunks and hope that one day Trunks would forgive him.

The End

Author's Notes: I just want to let all of you know that there will be a sequel, which I am also rewriting from an earlier version and will probably begin posting on FFN sometime in December because I just started a new job and would like to work on some other new stories as well. Thanks for the reviews and support.


End file.
